A husband and a Father
by GothGirl1996
Summary: Elijah's wife returns- he believed her dead- and he is pleased to see her, even if Klaus was the one to bring her back.
1. Chapter 1

Elijah and Hayley walked arm in arm back to the compound after the difficult act of pretending baby Hope was dead and not going off to safety. As they reached the compound, Elijah with his vampire hearing heard laughter coming from within. He was cautious as he entered with Hayley just behind him. The laugh sounded familiar.

_"Oh, my dear Niklaus, it has been far too long since we have done this?"_ A female giggled.

_"What drink together?"_ Came Klaus' reply.

_"No, silly. Laughing. We haven't laughed together for a long time." _

_"Here's to more laughter then!"_ There was a clink of glasses as the pair shared a toast.

Elijah now emerged into the courtyard and stopped dead in his tracks. A beautiful, English brunette was sat across from Klaus at a table, her elegant long legs crossed in a ladylike manner.

Klaus turned as they entered and the brunette rose from her seat, setting her glass on the table between them.

"Hello brother."

"Niklaus." Elijah replied sternly. "I thought you were dead?" This was directed at the brunette.

"Dead? Who told you I was dead?" She seemed shocked and rounded on Klaus.

"I might not have mentioned you were alive, love. My apologises." Klaus answered her scrutinising gaze.

"My brother knew you alive and did not tell me, pray for what reason, brother?" Elijah's jaw was still clenched.

"He helped me escape Mikael, last time he was here. He was meant to tell you. I tried to get a note to you but it was too late, and I had to leave before your father found me, darling." The brunette explained taking a step forward, towards Elijah who remained rooted to the spot. "I am sorry my love, it is my fault."

"Why are you here?"

"Niklaus called me to come and create a cloaking spell over Hope so he could get her to safety. I agreed and he's asked me to stay to help should anyone come looking for her. Please, it is my fault I left, I did not want Mikael getting hold of me, a powerful witch and his daughter in law in case he used me as a weapon or a bargaining chip against you and your family. Do not be angry with Niklaus, he did a very brave thing getting me out before Mikael attacked." She moved to stand in front of him.

Elijah focused his gaze now on the brunette- an attractive woman who was several inches shorter than himself. He met her green eyes with his own hazel ones. "For you, anything." Elijah's tough experience crumbled and he pulled the curvaceous beauty into his arms, holding her tightly.

Hayley interrupted, confusion flooding her features. "I'm sorry, but who are you?" She asked as Elijah released the brunette and tucked a long tendril of her hair behind her ears, ornamented with small pearl drops. He turned to Hayley and sent her an apologetic look.

"This is my wife, Hayley. A woman I believed dead, curtesy of Niklaus." His arms remained around her. Klaus moved to stand beside Hayley, in front of Elijah and the brunette.

"I'm Georgiana, but you can call me Gina. Nice to meet you, Hayley." She held out a hand and Hayley shook it gently.

"Hi."

"I'd almost forgotten. Rebekah came." Klaus added, speaking up now. "Hope is with her." At this Hayley sighed, relaxing slightly.

"At least she's safe. Thank you, Klaus." Hayley hugged him- a new action between them. Klaus smiled and hugged her back, gently.

"Come, little wolf, I think my brother and dear Georgiana need some time alone." With that Klaus encouraged Hayley away into the heart of the compound's buildings leaving Elijah alone with his wife in the courtyard.

"I've missed you, Elijah. So much it hurt."

"I'm sorry I caused you pain." Elijah whispered.

"No it is me who caused you pain, I left without notice, my darling." Georgiana reached up and place an elegant hand upon his cheek and Elijah sucked in a breath, his emotions taking over him. He looked Georgiana in the eye and watched as her pupils dilated and the green almost completely disappeared and was replaced with black, taken over by lust. Elijah's too, Georgiana noticed.

There was a pregnant moment of silence between them before Elijah leant in and kissed her, wrapping her in his arms tightly. Their kiss was a feverish and passionate embrace full of absent years and broken hearts. When they broke apart, Elijah held her face in his hands. "Lets take this somewhere more private, Georgiana."

"Yes, my husband." With that Elijah scooped her up and carried her up to his room, bridal style.

The next morning, Georgiana woke to the sunlight streaming through the balcony window. She moaned and rubbed her eye with a clenched fist and then looked around the room, noticing little of its beauty until her gaze fell on the sleeping man at her side. Elijah's eyes were closed and his face was relaxed and peaceful, his bare torso was uncovered by the sheets which were wrapped high around Georgiana's chest. He stirred as she watched him with a loving gaze. He stretched and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to his chest.

"Good morning, my wife."

"Good morning, my husband." Georgiana giggled like a newlywed and Elijah smiled. "I love you."

"You have no idea how much I have missed you. I love you too." Elijah said kissing her forehead.

"Oh, after last night I have a definite idea of how much you've missed me." She whispered huskily.

"I still have something to prove, do I?"

"Oh, yes..." She giggled as Elijah began kissing her jawline and neck only to be rudely interrupted by Klaus.

"Sorry, brother. Sorry Gina, but your relationship building will have to wait. There is a couple downstairs looking for you, Georgiana." Klaus apologised, rudely bursting through the door and Elijah groaned before glaring at him over his shoulder. Gina pouted and sighed. Before disentangling her limbs from Elijah's.

"Very well. We'll be down shortly. Thank you, Niklaus." With that he left the room closing the door behind him. Elijah looked stunned.

"He's never left peacefully before."

"I have that affect on him, love. Come on, there are two people I want you to meet." Georgiana tapped him and gave him a quick kiss before rising nude from the bed and dressing into her clothes from the case at the foot of the bed Niklaus had brought up the evening before. Elijah sat and watched her before rising himself and pulling on a fresh suit. He followed her downstairs.

"You know that I'm a witch, Elijah..." Georgiana began as they headed to the stairs to the courtyard.

"Of course."

"Well, this will surprise you, it would appear that original vampires can procreate." She said and smiled as two young adults, a girl and a boy, turned to see her smiles on their faces.

"What are you saying, my dear?" Now it was Elijah's turn to be confused.

"Well before I left I found out some news I was not able to tell you. Let me introduce you to Elizabeth Georgiana and Henry Elijah Mikaelson. Our children." Georgiana said happily hugging her son and daughter in turn.

"Our children? That would make them..."

"Vampire-witch hybrids, yes." Georgiana smiled and nodded. Her son used magic to lift water from the fountain and her daughter created a fireball in her hand which then turned into a swarm of butterflies which flew to settle in the buddleia bush in the courtyard.

Elijah stood and clapped his hands in awe. Henry bowed and Elizabeth curtseyed before hugging Elijah who hugged her back as Niklaus emerged with Hayley from the kitchen. He released her and went over to Georgiana and kissed her tenderly.

"Why did you not say before you left?"

"I had no idea. I only knew 3 months later when I began to show." Georgiana said. "I'm sorry I've scared you." She added as Elijah turned to look at his twins who were greeting Niklaus and Hayley.

"What do you mean?"

"You've become a husband once more and a father for the first time in 24 hours to a pair of highly intelligent, hybrid, 95 year old- 18 year old looking- children."

"If I'm scared, I do not care. I will not loose you again. I couldn't be more thrilled." Elijah said and kissed her once again lifting her up before returning her to her feet and embrace his wife and children together, flashing a thankful smile over their heads at Klaus who nodded knowingly.

He was a husband and a father- the latter something he never thought he'd be and he couldn't be more happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: this is dedicated to tate4eva after their review of the last chapter hoping for some family bonding between Elijah and his new found family, so here goes. 'Hope' it's what you were hoping for! Xx **

Chapter 2

Family bonding

The next morning, Elijah awoke and found the space beside him empty. He sat up confused and went to open his mouth to call for Georgiana when she emerged through the door to the ensuite bathroom and he relaxed.

"Morning." He said quietly as she sauntered back the bed, dressed in her black silk robe. She perched on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs and revealing far too much leg for public display, but here in the sanctuary of their bedroom, he didn't mind so much. He placed a hand on her thigh and she laid hers over his.

"Hello. I thought you might want to take Henry and Elizabeth around New Orleans today. They've never been before." Georgiana suggested, her British accent formal and kind.

"Yes, that is a good idea, my love. Georgiana?" Elijah nodded then asked sheepishly, looking down at the light grey sheets that lay gathered at his waist, hiding hiding his manliness from view.

"Yes, my darling?" Georgiana asked stripping off her robe, so she stood before the armoire in her lacy underwear and stockings. Elijah couldn't resist looking at her as she contemplated her clothes and what to wear.

"What do Henry and Elizabeth like? What sort of personalities do they have? I know nothing about them." Elijah complained from his place on the bed as Georgiana pulled a black pencil skirt on followed by a black silk shirt which she buttoned as she looked for a pair of heels. Finding a pair she pulled them out and sat on the chair in the corner before answering him.

"That's what today is about. Elizabeth likes dancing and shopping, what girl wouldn't? She's very much like me- she enjoys contact with people, she's very open. For instance when she hugged you, she did that not just because she knew you are her father but because she's like that. She's funny, intelligent, kind. She speaks 18 different languages- something you both have in common- she is gifted with languages. Henry is a little more like you. He's noble, protective of all, especially his sister and me. He is honourable and has a great amount of patience, something you have in abundance." She had tied her shoes and now joined him again on their bed. "You'll know when you spend time together- it will be as if you have never been apart, or not known each other at all." She kissed his lips sweetly and left the room.

When she had left, he rose to dress and join his family for a day of "family bonding" as Georgiana had so poetically put it the night before when he, Niklaus, Hayley, Georgiana and the twins had visited Rosseau's for some "mourning" celebratory drinks. He left the room and paused. Now he watched from the gallery as his daughter and son greeted their mother with open arms. Niklaus and Hayley were sat with them.

His daughter, he noticed had an air of elegance in the way she moved, and her brother end shadowed her. Although appearing relaxed, he could also see that the boy was poised to step in for a fight should anything threaten his mother or sister. He smiled, Georgiana was right, he did feel like he had known them all their lives. He flashed down to join them happily.

"Ah, Elijah. Elizabeth was telling me about her love of dancing and I have suggested that in a few weeks, when our "mourning" period is over, I will arrange a dance to be held in their honour, her's, Georgiana'/ and Henry's. what do you say?" Niklaus greeted him, flashing a bright smile at his young niece.

"If that is what she wants then she may have it." Elijah agreed and saw Georgiana smiling at h&m over Elizabeth's head as the girl leapt up to hug him.

"Oh, thank you, Daddy." She said delighted and Elijah could tell that she was going to be a daddy's girl. He also noticed that she was wearing the same clothes as she did the day before when they had met.

"We must take you shopping, both of you," Elijah said looking between Elizabeth and Henry who too was wearing his grey suit from the day before. "You need some nice clothes now you are here with us for good." Elizabeth hugged him again.

"Oh, that would be wonderful, daddy, but we haven't any money with us." She admitted quietly.

"That's not a problem, you have nothing to worry about there, we have much saved up after our many years and many businesses. Do we not Niklaus?" Elijah explained.

"That we do brother, not that we use much of it, ever. Sometimes compulsion is better than money." Niklaus smiled wickedly and Georgiana smacked the back of his head gently with her palm.

"Behave, Nicky. I'm not sure my children are able to do that and anyway its bad manners." Georgiana explained as she moved to join Elijah.

"Go grab your coats, Henry, Elizabeth," she said as the twins disappeared into the compound building from the courtyard." I told you so. I told you you'd know them. It's all a matter of trust." She whispered in his ear as she took his arm, her handbag over her shoulder. Elijah wrapped his hand around the wallet in his pocket.

"Anything my children want they can have." He whispered. "As can you." At this Georgiana smiled with glee.

"Thank you, darling."

"How do they walk in the sun?" Elijah asked now thinking carefully as he watched his children run across the sunny courtyard without burning or sizzling as others would have.

"Her necklace and his ring. Daylighters. She refuses to wear any rings until she marries so I made hers a necklace instead, it works just the same as she wears it close to her skin." Georgiana explained as Elijah looked down at his own ring and then back to his children as they emerged once more.

"I see. I think I am going to like this family bonding, malarkey." He said with adoration of his face for the woman who had bore his children and loved him more than anyone else in the world.

"Good. Lets go shopping then." Georgiana smiled with a contented nod. They joined the twins by the outer door to the compound that led out into New Orleans. Henry offered his mother his other arm as they emerged onto the street, Elizabeth took her father's offered hand and they walked together along the sidewalk and down to the shops of New Orleans, including a jewellers where he purchased Georgiana a new engagement ring and a new wedding band to replace the ones she had lost over the years, completely by accident.

Hours later they returned to the compound just before dusk and the children disappeared to unwrap and put away their purchases, Georgiana was admiring her rings and Elijah st down in the courtyard with Nikalus and Hayley.

"Went well then?" She asked as he sat beside her.

"Oh, yes. Thank you, Hayley. I have a gift for you." He handed her a small box and inside, glittering up at her was a necklace with a heart pendant inside which was written "Hope" and on the reverse "family above all". Hayley smiled.

"Thank you, Elijah." She hugged him kindly and he returned it with sincerity.

"Perhaps one day, you and Hope and Niklaus will do this..." He said as he helped her put it on. "Take part in family bonding."

"Maybe we will one day. Lets just wait and see shall we?" She said with a smile touching the pendant that lay flat against the hollow of her throat.

"No, let us 'Hope'." Niklaus and Elijah said as one. All three laughed and Georgiana smiled. She knew this family bonding thing had been a good thing for all concerned.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This one shot is Rated M. Major Smut- You have been warned.

Chapter 3

A memory of a night alone

Georgiana was already dressed for bed when Elijah returned from saying goodnight to their children in their rooms down the hall. She was sat at her vanity when he walked in, he stopped and stared his mouth going dry as he stared at her. She was clad in a black silk and lace nightdress than fell to her mid thigh and a very thin, black, lace, neglige which was open at the top.

"You're gaping, darling." Georgiana said as she spied him staring at her, his jaw practically on the floor. Elijah shook his head and closed his mouth quickly. He flashed her an apologetic smile. Georgiana turned around on her vanity stool to gaze at him, tenderly. He walked over and kissed her gently on the lips, cupping her face in his hands. He pull away, leaving her a little breathless before he turned and began stripping and changing into his nightclothes.

He returned to her side of the bed where she had settled herself and sat in front of her. He reached for her face gently with his other hand, cupping her cheek against his warm palm. He heard her sigh and watched as she closed her eyes and leant into his hand. He watched her blankly before he leant closer and gently kissed her lips, in the completely innocent way he had when they had shared their first kiss. It was pure love. She responded slowly at first and then she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself closer to him getting as close as she could to him. Before long he groaned and lifted her from her seat on the bed and sat her so she straddled his lap. Both were panting between passionate kisses which were heating the space between, and the room around, them. They broke apart breathing heavily, she laughed slightly and he smiled, his arm tightening around her waist as he pulled her close. She gave him a look he knew so well, a look that said she was happy to continue, to see where this encounter would lead them. A look that said she wanted him, completely. He nodded and kissed her again before sliding further onto the bed, she instinctively wrapping her legs around his waist and his hands sliding to support her backside, forcing her closer to his growing member which had laid dormant for many years since this girl...now a woman- had left their home with their unborn children for her own safety and that of the unborn children.

Her hands were tugging on his hair at the nape of his neck, in a way she knew he loved. Being with her made him feel he was that young man with little experience once again, the man she loved and had willingly given her maidenhood to. He rolled them so she lay trapped under him. Georgiana's delicate hands made light work of his sleep shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and running her hands down his toned chest, passion rising in both of them. He untied her dressing gown, as his shirt fell to the floor beside the bed, then he pushed her silk nightdress further up her thighs. He continued to strip her lovingly until she was clad in nothing but her natural beauty. She too did the same until the only things keeping his naked body from her was the space he had created between them so he could dispose of her garments to the floor beside the bed.. She sighed as his fully grown member hit her stomach with a soft thud. She then giggled as she kissed him again, slowly taking his large hands and placing them on her full breasts. He growled low in his throat before pulling away to look her in the eye. His hazel ones meeting her emerald green ones which had held him enthralled so many years before. He was nestled comfortably between her legs watching her closely.

She kissed him once before whispering in his ear. "Take me, Elijah. I am yours. As I have always been."

He needed no other encouragement as he slid his member into her hot heat with a sigh from both of them. They rocked together, panting and moaning and savouring each tingle of pleasure for what felt like years until they were tumbling over the edge of ecstasy together with screaming and shouting of each others names before collapsing, exhausted; Elijah rolling to one side so as not to crush her. She lay her head on his chest and listened as his heart returned to a normal rate. They said nothing for a while, Elijah just stroked her back and kissed her head savouring this moment.

"I've missed this." He said sleepily. Holding her tightly to him, her legs intertwined with his own and their bodies shimmering with exertion.

"I have missed you too." Georgiana said with a smile, placing a kiss on his chest. "It is nice not to be interrupted..."

There was a loud bang downstairs and Elijah groaned inwardly as his brother's voice floated up to them. "Elijah! Georgiana!"

"Sorry, love, but I think you spoke too soon. It appears our nights alone will be memories before long." Elijah explained as he rose from the bed and dressed.

"At least we will have memories, darling." She whispered as she rose too. "Memories of nights alone."

When they were both ready they descended the stairs to find what had angered Klaus this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Protective

Elijah looked up from his book as he heard someone approach down the stairs to the courtyard. He was surprised to see it was his daughter. In a very short skirt.

"Where are you going, Elizabeth?" Elijah questioned and she seemed startled when she heard his voice.

"Daddy, you scared me. Davina has invited me out with her, as a fellow witch we thought we might learn from one another." She said making her way over to him, her skirt now he saw was covering very little.

"Not dressed like that you won't, at this time of the evening." He said sternly. Then turned to Georgiana as she arrived, a cup of tea in her hand.

"Tell her Georgiana."

"Your father is right Lizzie. Bad things can happen to girls who go out dressed like... Like that." She explained, although Georgiana wore short skirts,they were mid thigh length minimum but usually knee length for her own grace and dignity.

"You look like a hooker, little sister." Henry stated as he emerged as well from the study a book under his arm. The history of New Orleans the spine read as he placed it on the table beside Elijah. Elijah smacked him on the back of the head, gently.

"Do not be cruel to your sister, young man." Georgiana scolded in time with Elijah's well aimed smack. Henry flinched.

"Sorry, Lizzie." He apologised.

"No, Henry's right. I should change." She agreed and disappeared upstairs again, only to return in a knee length dress with short sleeves.

"That's better." Elijah said as he now saw the modest length of the skirt. "I am only trying to protect you, love." He added as she came over a kissed his cheek before moving to her mother.

"I know. I should have thought before I chose they skirt this morning. I'm sorry." She said hugging her mother.

"Better to realise mistakes before harm can come of them." Georgiana said and smiled as Lizzie hit her brother round the head.

"There's no need to be rude, Harry. Bye, see you later." She disappeared through the outer door to the street to a chorus of goodbyes from her family.

"Why does everyone keep hitting me today?" Henry questioned.

"Because you're in one of your arrogant moods. Don't worry your father is just as protective of you as he is of your sister." Georgiana said joining her husband and son at the table.

"She's right you know, I can be very protective when I want to be. Especially about magazines I find under beds in your room, Henry." Elijah said sternly and Henry blushed a deep shade of scarlet before disappearing off to find someone who wouldn't be protective of him, if that was at all possible.

Once he had gone, book in tow, Elijah explained to Georgiana what he had meant and she looked as equally shocked.

"Yes, be protective of him dear, women like that are a danger."

"I will, but do I need to be protective of you?" Elijah whispered saucily in her ear as she moved closer to him.

You can be as protective of me as you like..." She whispered back before kissing him sweetly and settling herself against his chest to listen to him read the book that lay open before him. As he began, she realised that it was quite graphic- or at least this part was.

"Perhaps I should be protective of you too." She laughed and Elijah smiled at her, lust in his eyes.

"Maybe you should."


End file.
